1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile elevationally adjustable folding stages which fold between a storage position and a use position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding stages are used for a variety of purposes to provide a temporary raised platform for use in schools, hotels, convention centers and other institutions wherein multiple use facilities require the capability of setting up temporary stages. Such stages are made up of individual stage structures which are positioned adjacent each other to form extended stage surface. When not in use, the individual stage structures may be folded to compact dimensions and stored.
Stages which are used for forming an elevated platform at lower heights, typically ranging between stages having a minimum height of 16 inches and adjusting in increments of 6 or 8 inches, up to stages having a maximum height of 48 inches with lower height increments of 6 or 8 inches, generally fold at their center with a pair of stage decks having upper surfaces folding adjacent each other in a nearly vertical storage position. The folding linkage facilitates folding from a use position to the storage position. Support legs may fold inward to be substantially flush against the underside of the stage decks. When folded, the stages are supported on rollers or casters for moving between locations.
Although these stages have proven very useful at providing folding lower level staging, further improvements are possible. Such stages typically are only able to adjust between two heights due to the complexity of folding to a vertical position with the legs folding proximate the underside of the stage decks as well as unfolding with complicated bracing and maintaining the support from the legs. The inner support legs may use a short set and long set of legs for the two heights, with the short legs not foldable. In addition, the linkages often do not maintain the decks so that they properly align when in the use position. Furthermore, excessive loads pressed at the hinge point in the center of the two decks when in the unfolded position may cause the outer ends of the stage to lift. Furthermore, when the stage is folded in a substantially vertical position, the tops of the decks may come into contact with one another, having the potential to pinch users' hands or fingers.
It can be appreciated that a new and improved folding stage is needed which folds from a use position to a folded position with the tops of the decks substantially facing one another. Furthermore, it can be appreciated that a linkage is needed which controls the motion of the decks and provides proper alignment. Furthermore, the linkage should resist accidental folding and provides sufficient support for the legs so that greater loads may be applied. Moreover, the linkage should provide for legs which can extend to three different heights rather than only two. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems related to folding stages.